AVATAR: Daughter of War
by KorraNation1
Summary: Kiara thinks she is a ordinary girl from the northern water tribe. When she is captured by Zuko's son, she finds out she is the daughter of Aang and Katara. She also finds out that she is the Avatar, wh has been missing for 16 years. She must fight in a war that has been going on between the nations. Also she must find out the truth about Zuko's son and see if he has been lying
1. Chapter 1: Water

AVATAR: Daughter of War

Chapter 1: Water

Kiara's blue eyes gazed at her younger stepbrother as he played near the icy cold shore of the North Pole. As she pushed her black hair out of her face, her stepbrother Kais came running over to her.

"Ki look at what I found" Kais said, his cheeks red with excitement.

"Kais that is an Icicle" said Kiara "why are you so interested in that".

"Ki, it's inside the Icicle" said Kais.

When Kiara got a better look inside the icicle, she saw something dark. She reached to her side and pulled out a dagger, she grabbed the icicle from her brother's hand and started carefully shredding off the ice skin. When she was finished, she was amazed to find a perfectly swirled blue stone. Worry ceased her brow as she realized that she had this exact same mark on her left hand wrist.

"Kais lets go home sweetie" said Kiara as she reached out her hand to grab his. When they arrived home Kais took the stone from Kiara and ran over to mother.

"Mommy look at what I found" said Kais, his face filled with joy.

"Hello Kadira, he did not go too far to the shore" said Kiara, looking with worry at her stepmother.

"Kiara, call me mother ok" said Kadira "Oh Kais there is a story behind that stone sit down and let me tell you. You too Kiara".

Kadira explained everything about the past history of the world. Kais listened with absolute amazement while Kiara listened with boredom.

"Kadira I do not think that that is true" said Kiara with a picky tone "Benders" she snorted "what does that have to do with the stone".

"Kiara that stone is sacred to the water tribe. That stone is the spirit of water benders" said Kadira, handing the stone over to her.

"I have to put Kais to bed so you can head upstairs now" said Kadira, grabbing Kais from Kiara.

Kiara ran upstairs and shut the door. She walked calmly over to her bed and pulled up her sleeve. The burn marks of the swirl on her wrist burned as she held the matching sacred charm in her other hand. She put the charm on her left wrist in line with her mark, it started glowing and burning. The pain was so unbearable that it took all her strength to pull off the stone. When she inspected her wrist, the flesh was a brilliant red and had blisters surrounding the mark. As she took deep breaths she wondered if her stepmother's stories were true and benders do exist. She quickly shook that thought from her mind as she realized that benders existed over a century ago. Kiara decided to experiment anyway. She walked to the shore that she and Kais were on earlier. She stopped mid-way to hear Kais giggling as he snuck up behind her.

he decided to ignore him completely and keep walking. As she reached the edge of the shore, she paused to think how she could bend. She quickly sat down and decided to hold out her hands above the water. She closed her eyes and started waving her arms around in an elegant manner. She heard a little squeal coming from Kais. She opened her eyes to a scream coming from Kadira, who had come out to bring Kais back in. Kiara looked back at Kadira to see her wide-eyed and open mouthed. Those made her lose her concentration and the water dropped in their lap. She quickly stood up and ran into the house. While in her room Kadira came inside and sat down next to her. "Kiara how did you water bend" said Kadira, avoiding eye contact.

Kiara shrugged and said "Ever since Kais found that stone I had a hunch that I could water bend". She showed Kadira her mark on her wrist.

Kadira gasped and said " How come you never showed me that". Little did they know that they were being watched by a boat in the middle of the ocean, it was near the house. On the boat stood a boy about 16 years old, brown eyes and a huge scar on his left side of his face. He smiled and said to himself

"Don't be too proud bender, we will come when you least expect it".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fire

Kiara felt strong hands lift her out of her bed. They were soft and felt warm on her freezing cold skin. She could tell it was a boy based on the hand size and feel. She felt him shiver as her hair tickled his arm. Next thing she remembered was being carefully set down in a very hot room near a big vent. Kiara woke up, startled by noises. When she looked around she realized that it was true. She was in a big boiler room of a ship. It took her a while to realize that she was tied up to the vent. When she was trying to undo the knotts the boy walked in, his long hair tied up into a ponytail. She stopped and stared at this handsome boy, his brown eyes mesmerizing her.

"So you are Kiara said the boy leaning down towards her

"Yes I am" said Kiara,looking away to blush "And you are?"

"I am Marcus" said the boy, meeting her gaze as she quickly turned her head to face him

"Marcus... may I ask why I am here" said Kiara

Marcus looked at her and sighed

"Kiara, you are here because..." His voice trailed off as in thought

"Marcus what is going on" demanded Kiara " I demand to know why I am tied to this vent. Why am I in the fire nation?"

"We kidnapped you" Yelled Marcus his voice growing higher "YOU caused our entire nation to go beserk and on a murdering rampage. Our villiage was fire before YOU came along and the other ones before you.

"Other ones before me?" questioned Kiara "How did I cause all this pain to your villiage if I am only 16"

Marcus leaned in so close Kiara could see the fire burning in his eyes

"There were more before you Kiara. The world you people have brought on us caused us lots of pain"

He leaned in closer

"Listen to me when I say this Kiara. You may not get out alive"

Kiara opened her mouth to scream but was immediately gagged by a red cloth

Marcus walked away laughing, leaving Kiara behind with a lot of questions

When Marcus left the boiler room, he was stopped by his sister Acadia

"So Marcus did you deal with her like we planed. You know we have to keep her alive right" said Acadia, giving her brother a wispy smile

Marcus nodded

"Good you understand. We need her, she can help us find Katara and Aang. If only she knew what power she can have in this world"

She laughed and walked off

" If only you knew how pretty she was" he said

Then walked off into the night


	3. Author note

Ok guys this is a little author note. Hello I am KorraNation1 and I wrote AVATAR: Daughter of War. I got a really nasty guest review saying that I made Kiara exactly like Katara. She is supposed to look like her mother. Also they said that I made Zuko's son have brown eyes. He is my character and I made him have brown eyes because in my imagination Zuko married Ty Lee. I thought Marcus should inherit his mother's eyes. Also they are saying that I ripped off Pretty Little Liars (PLL) but I don't even watch that show so I did not know about the A in that show( Until my sister told me). Since I got a complaint on that I changed it to M. They also said that there is supposed to be only one Avatar. I know that and I understand but this is after Aang passed away and left Katara. Although Kiara is only 16, I made Aang pass away by being hurt in battle (you were not supposed to know that yet). I am tired of all this critizism and please if there is something wrong with my story please tell me, do not use the critism this person used

Thanks

KorraNation1


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Dark at Noon for giving me an idea about Marcus's past and about his scar. I know scars can not be inherited so Dark at Noon really helped me get past writers block and gave me the strength to keep writing this story. Also ctin939 really supported me and I am apreciated by that. Thank you both KorraNation1**

Chapter 3: Earth

Kiara woke up to find Marcus leaning over her in a frustrated matter. He stared at her, with hatred and finesse. He quickly took the gag out of her mouth and sat down. She glowered at him, with complete horror.

"Hello Kiara" said Marcus, staring into her deep blue eyes

" Marcus" Kiara spat "How can you be this mean to people. How did your family raise you if you treat people like this"

Marcus's evil glare turned to sadness as he lowered his eyes

"Marcus I am so sorry I didn't mean to insult your fami..."

" Its ok Kiara" Marcus said interupting Kiara mid-sentence

" Can you tell me what happened" Kiara said "You know... with your family.

"I was very young" said Marcus " I was traveling with my family through the nations and we were about to step into the earth nation when we heard this pounding behind us. We realised it was horses feet and we ran but they caught up with us. It was the fire nation and Azula, my father's sister"

" Wait your father is Fire Lord Zuko" I said, astonished

"Yes" he said a bit suddenly "Now can I continue please"

Kiara nodded

" She took my parents and me into custody and lead us back to the Fire nation. She put my parents in jail but kept me because she wanted to use my bending for evil. She trained me and sent me on a few assassination missions but the worst of all she wanted me to kill my parents"

" So did you" Kiara said a bit heartly

He shook his head " No I turned her down. Then she got so angry at me and sent for guards to hold my arms. After I was locked in place by her guards she shot her hot fire at me. I turned my head so that the impact would not be so bad but..." his voice trailed off, his lip quivering

"It burnt your face didn't it" Kiara said

He nodded and started crying

" I could not fight against Azula and since I didn't kill my parents she sent me to find you. She promised me if I found you she would let my parents go. I thought this was going to be easy but when I first saw you I fell in love" he said, tears starting to water his eyes

Kiara leaned towards Marcus and kissed his eyes

" I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

Azula braced herself as she walked towards the boiler where Marcus was talking with the waterbender. She promised herself she would not lose her temper around her and Marcus. She walked through the heavily guarded doors and came across Marcus and Kiara laughing. Azula stopped and stared at this beautiful waterbender, her blue eyes shining at Marcus. She was free of her bonds but Azula didn't care. She walked over towards Marcus, Marcus looked up at Azula and smiled.

" Kiara this is Azula, my firebending teacher" said Marcus, smiling at her in the process

" Nice to meet you Azula" Said Kaira " Marcus has told me a lot about you. You stole his parents didn't you"

Azula looked shocked and angry at Kiara

" Kiara" said Marcus, noticing Azula glance " Please shut up"

" You took away his parents and raised him on your own, you burned him because he wouldn't kill his parents" Kaira screamed " You are an evil person Azula, I don't get why Marcus likes you"

Azula scowled

" That is it Waterbender" Screamed Azula " I challenge you to a duel"

" Azula" said Marcus

" I accept" said Kiara cofindently

" Kiara" said Marcus

They were in a area in the fire nation that was used for bending practices and fights

" You are gonna die Kiara" said Azula, flames burning in her eyes

" We will see about that" Said Kiara, playing with her water

Azula ran towards her, her blue fire bursting through her hands. Kiara ducked and blasted water at her. It went the wrong way and froze Marcus standing behind her. He wobbled and fell. Kiara laughed and then remembering the fight she looked back at Azula. Her brown eyes were exactly like Marcus's eyes. Kiara gazed into them for a while and felt a burning pain in her arm. Kiara quickly snapped out of it. After about an hour Kiara could fight no longer. Her skin was brusied and burning. She had scars all over her face and she could no longer use her waterbending. Azula was just about to fire her final move to finish up Kiara when Marcus jumped in front of her.

" Marcus!" screamed Azula " get out of my way"

"Marcus" Kiara said, weakly

" Azula" Said Marcus " Do not hurt Kiara anymore"

" You can't tell me what to do" Azula yelled

She blasted her blue fire at him. He ducked and it almost hit Kiara. Marcus was hovering over Kiara protectively. He took his fire and blasted it at Azula. It hit her right in the arm. Marcus could hear the sizzling of burning skin coming from her arm. She gasped and held her arm. Marcus started firing fireballs at her, she dodged them and used her blue fire to push them back to him. It hit him right in the stomach. He fell over and fainted. Kiara looked up at Azula staring at her. Her head swayed from side to side, with movements like a snake.

" HOW DARE YOU HURT MARCUS" Kaira yelled

Kiara could feel the energy pulsing though her veins. The burning pain in her arm caused her to grit her teeth. She could feel the energy traveling up her body. She looked at her arms, they had arrows on them. The energy traveled up to her eyes. Kiara felt that she had no control of her body. She let her body do all the work.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MARCUS" Kiara yelled again, her voice deeper.

She started floating up in the air like an airbender. She blasted her hand at the ground underneath Azula. It flew upward causing Azula to fly up 12 feet in the air. She heard a smash as Azula fell back down to the earth. This triggered her out of this powerful form as she floated softly down. She landed with a sharp thud. She could hear Marcus breathing, so she ran over to him still weak from the powerful form. Azula finally woke up from the powerful earthbending and stared at Kiara.

" AVATAR" Screamed Azula

Kiara watched in amazement as Marcus opened his eyes.

" Kiara" said Marcus still weak

" Marcus, we have to get out of here" said Kiara

Kiara grabbed Marcus's arm as she ran out of the door. He was holding his chest with one hand and had his other around Kiara's neck. As they ran out of the fire nation, Azula was at the main entrance to the fire nation smiling.

"Little Avatar" She said " How foolish can you be"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey its KorraNation1. Im just warning you that they may be a bit of blood in this chapter. Also weird stuff YAH**

Once outside of the fire nation, Kiara set Marcus down on the beautiful grass of the Earth nation.

" Kiara" said Marcus, spitting up blood in the processs

" Marcus" said Kiara " Your hurt badly. You really need some help"

Marcus started coughing

" God Marcus" said Kiara " Your really not feeling well"

" Kiara I am fine" squealed Marcus

" Marcus, you are bleeding to death here" Kiara said

Kiara was leaning over Marcus when she heard a voice

" Need some help there" It said

Kiara looked behind her to find a boy about 17 years old. He had black hair and blue eyes exactly like Kiara.

"Yes I do" Replied Kiara

He hovered over Marcus and sat down beside him. He had this vial on the left side of his body.

" What is his name" He asked her

" Marcus" She replied

He jumped up quickly

" He is from the Fire Nation"

Kiara pulled him back down

" Yes but he rebelled against them to protect me" Kiara said

He sighed and opened the lid to his vial. Out poured water and he controlled it to go over Marcus's chest. He set it down on his chest. They heard a sigh of relief.

" What happened to him" He asked her

She sighed

" He got burnt by princess Azula" Kiara replied " While protecting me"

" It's gonna take a while for him to heal so why don't you come back to our camp with me" He said

Kiara nodded and picked up Marcus. His arm was around her shoulder, he had full support for walking.

" Lets go" Said Kiara

About an hour later they arrived at his camp. There were one other person sitting down surrounded by lemurs and bison.

" Hey Tai" He said " I found some people who are gonna rest here for the night"

Tai looked back at him

" Kaelan" Tai replied " you know not to bring in strangers"

" They are wounded and they needed help" Kaelan replied

"Fine" Tai said turning back toward the fire " But they can only stay for a night"

Kiara sat down across from Tai and had Marcus by her side. Marcus's head was in her lap, playing with a peice of her tunic. Kaelan sat down beside Tai

" I haven't learned your name yet" Said Kaelan to Kiara

" It's Kiara" Kiara said " Your name is Kaelan"

" Yep" He said, spilling his water all over the ground " Poop"

He raised his hands to waterbend but Kiara was faster then soaked up the water from the ground and put it back in his cup.

" Another Waterbender" Kaelan said to Tai


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Its K.N. This chapter is short cause I am on a tight deadline so please enjoy. I will update it after I am done my things. Thanks**

"You finally have someone to teach you" Said Tai

" Why can't you teach him Tai" Kiara said

" I can't teach that loser because I am an earthbender" Tai explained " Beside even if I was a waterbender I would not teach my brother. He is such a jerk"

Kiara spit out her water she was drinking and looked down at Marcus. He was fast asleep on her lap and had the water from her mouth all over his face

" You guys are related" Kiara asked surprised, looking up from Marcus's face

Kaelan looked at Tai then back at Kiara and nodded

" We share the same father" Tai said " and I am not happy about it"

" What happened" Kiara asked

" My mother left me and my father when I was very young. He then found another girl and got married. She then had Tai" said Kaelan, tears stolling down his eyes

" What about you Kiara" asked Tai

" I was about 4 and my mother put me up for adoption. My father had another wife other then my real mother but then he died in a war. I was living with my step mom until I was 16 and kidnapped by Marcus" Kiara said

" What?" Tai said " Marcus kidnapped you"

" Yes but then I was having a bending war with Azula and I almost died until Marcus stepped in and saved my life" Kiara explained " That's why when Kaelan found us, Marcus was bleeding to death and I was bruised and scarred"

" Why did you fight Azula?" Kaelan asked Kiara

" I challenged her because of what she did to Marcus's family and the horror Marcus had to go through" Kiara said

" Anyways" Kiara said " Why are you out here?"

" We are trying to find someone" Tai said " The person can bend all four elements"

" They are called the Avatars" Kaelan said

While Kaelan and Tai were talking Kiara pretended to listen but was thinking of what Azula said to her in the arena

**" AVATAR"**

Kiara gasped and returned back to reality. Tai and Kaelan looked at her

" Whats wrong Kiara" Asked Kaelan

" Nothing" Kiara said flatly " So what were you saying about the Avatar"

" Its supposed to be a girl this time" Kaelan said " Because last avatar was a boy named Aang"

Aang. It sounded familiar to Kiara

" Thats why we call our group the GAang" Tai said

Kiara yawned

" I'm going to go to bed now" Kiara said

" We are too" Exclaimed Kaelan

Tai rolled her eyes and stared at Kaelan. He looked at Tai and randomly started derping

" Goodnight Kiara" Tai said

" Do you mind if we call you Ki" Kaelan asked

Kiara smiled

" You may call me Ki if you like"

" Ok goodnight Ki" Said Kaelan

Kiara nodded

" Goodnight Kaelan and Tai

Kiara leaned her head against the tree behind her

" Am I really the Avatar" She thought, stoking Marcus's hair


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Its K.N. This chapter is short cause I am on a tight deadline so please enjoy. I will update it after I am done my things. Thanks**

" Ki wake up" yelled Kaelan in her ear

" What happened" Kiara asked rubbing her head " Where is Marcus"

" We don't know" said Tai looking with worry at Kiara

" Marcus" Kiara yelled " Marcus

Kiara went away from the camp still screaming his name. Tai and Kaelan looked at each other and sighed. They followed her through the forest. She stopped at the edge of the forest.

"MARCUS!" Kiara screamed

Kaelan walked over to Kiara and put something in her hand

" Here I found this after you left"

Kiara opened it

**Dear Kiara**

**I hope this letter serves to better explain my actions and behaviors towards you better than I have done recently.**

**Do I love you? I do not know. I know that you have many traits that I not only admire, but feel that you possess. You also deal with me and my emotional side better than most could I believe. You are strong and very understanding. **

**I am sorry that I haven't shown the same commitment.**

**Aside from all this, when I ask myself if I do love you, I never feel much emotion, but rather almost a complete lack of. I know that I truly care for you. It breaks my heart when you are sad. I don't know if this is because I love you, or rather that I feel guilty about hurting you. In fact, the thought of what you would feel if I were to explain this to you is almost enough for me to entirely dismiss the idea. But deep down, there is something that is lacking and always has. **

**Marcus**

Kiara fell to her knees

" Ki what is wrong" asked Kaelan

" It is Marcus" Kiara said " He left us"

" What no way" said Tai reaching towards the letter

" I can't believe he left us" said Kiara " I can't believe he left ME!"

Kiara stood up and stomped her foot. A piece of ground in front of her came up and fell down to the ground. She gasped and looked behind her. Tai was reading the letter and Kaelan was playing with his tounge

" Wow Ki I feel sorry for you" said Tai after finishing the letter " I wonder where he went"

" Probably back to Azula" said Kiara, rubbing her leg

Kiara put out her hand and channeled all the rage inside of her. She could feel the burning sensation of fire but could not see it.

" Poop" said Kiara stomping her foot once more

Tai looked at amazement at Kiara as she pulled another piece of earth out of the ground.

" Kaelan" Tai said " Kaelan!"

Kaelan stopped playing with his tongue to look up at Kiara stomping the earth to pieces. He gasped and put his tongue back into his mouth.

" Ki you need to calm down"

" I AM COMPLETELY CALM" screamed Kiara

" Your... Earthbending" claimed Tai

Kiara stopped and smiled at her

" I didn't notice that" Kiara said sarcastically

" I thought you were a waterbender" Kaelan said


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Its K.N. This chapter is short cause I am on a tight deadline so please enjoy. I will update it after I am done my things. Thanks**

" I am a waterbender" said Kiara

" Then how were you earthbending" Tai asked

" I... Um..."

Tai and Kaelan looked at each other and gasped.

" What" Kiara asked them

" Your the Avatar aren't you" Kaelan said

" Av.. Avatar" Kiara said " You have got to be kidding me"

" How else could you have earthbended" Tai said

" I didn't earthbend. You were probably dreaming"

" OK" said Kaelan

Tai rolled her eyes

" You earthbended and I know it"

She leaned in close to Kiara

" I will prove it" Tai said " I will find a way to prove you are lying"

" Are you threating me" Kiara asked her

" Kinda"

" HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME" Kiara screamed

Kiara could feel the energy pulsing though her veins. She could feel the energy traveling up her body. The arrows returned on her body. The energy traveled up to her eyes. . She flew up in the air eyes glowing and everything

" What's happening" said Kaelan walking up behind Tai

" The Avatar state" Tai exclaimed

" She is the Avatar" Kaelan explained " Wow I am clueless"

Kiara was floating above them staring at Tai and Kaelan not saying a word.

" So how do we get her out of her Avatar state" Kaelan asked Tai

" Maybe we calm her down" said Tai

Tai walked bravely up to Kiara and used her earthbending to become eye level with her. She stared at Tai, her shining eyes staring at her.

" Listen Kiara I didn't mean to upset you" Tai began " I just like being right"

After what seemed like hours of apologizing Kiara calmed down and slowly started falling down to the ground. She landed on her feet then fell to her knees. She held her stomach, breathing really hard.

" Kiara are you ok" Asked Kaelan running towards her

" Yea I'm fine" said Kiara

" You are the Avatar" Tai said

" I am afraid to admit it" Kiara said

" Why did you keep it a secret from us" Asked Kaelan

" I never wanted to be the avatar" Kiara begain " At first I thought I was a normal girl, I found a burn mark on my wrist and then Marcus and now you. All this Avatar stuff is driving me insane" Kiara said stomping

Surprisingly the ground didn't move and instead her hand caught on fire

" Wow" Kaelan said " Tha Avatar has a temper"

" Firebending" Kiara said smiling

" Cool" Tai said

" You only need to learn air now"

" Air" Kiara repeated

" So what now" asked Tai

" First of all pack up, we're going to save your boyfriend" Said Kaelan to Kiara

"He is not my.." Kiara said

"Whatever!" Said Kaelan


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Its K.N. I am writing a Rhythm Theif story based off the Musical Play I am doing in musical theater this year ( I am the Rhythm Theif) So all the senteces I will say in my story is our lines. Thanks. This is short because of a tight deadline sorry**

Kiara, Tai and Kaelan have been traveling for hours and they needed rest. They sat down near a big tree

" How far is the fire nation from here" Tai asked Kiara

" About another 10 miles" Kiara replied

" I cannot walk any father" Kaelan said coming up behind Kiara

" Where were you Kaelan" Kiara asked Kaelan " You were far behind us"

" I got distracted by a squirrel" Kaelan said " Sorry"

" How did you get distracted by that" Tai said

" I don't kn.." Kaelan said his voice trailing off " Squirrel!" He screamed and started chasing it

" He is so stupid" Tai said

" I agree" Kiara replied " But he does make us laugh. He may be stupid but he is funny"

" Yea" Tai said " He is my stupid brother. Do you have a brother?"

" Yes I do. My brother Kais" Kiara said " I miss him so much"

" Kais" Tai said " That is a nice name"

" Yea I love my younger brother" Kiara said

They heard a little russle in the bushes behind them

" _Did_ you hear that" Kiara said

" Probably the wind" Tai said

Suddenly they were grabbed from behind.

_"The fire nation" _Kiara thought

" Are these the kids Princess Azula wanted" One guard asked the other

" Yes they are" the other one replied " Lets head out"

" Kaelan" Tai and Kiara screamed

" Shut them up Mayle" screamed the other guard

" Ok Mara" Mayle said and immediatly gagged them

" The airbender is going to be so happy to have new friends" Said Mara

" Yea and then maybe she will finally talk" said Mayle

Tai and Kiara looked at each other

_My last element to master_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Its K.N. I am writing a Rhythm Theif story based off the Musical Play I am doing in musical theater this year ( I am the Rhythm Theif) So all the senteces I will say in my story is our lines. Thanks. This is short because of a tight deadline sorry**

**" The airbender is going to be so happy to have new friends" Said Mara**

**" Yea and then maybe she will finally talk" said Mayle**

**Tai and Kiara looked at each other**

**_My last element to master_**

They have finally arrived in the Fire Nation after about an hour's travel

" Mara, why do you think Azula want these girl's" Asked Mayle

" I do not know Mayle" Mara said " Lets just get them to her"

They were walking to the throne room. Mayle took Tai down a different hallway then Kiara. Kiara tried breaking free of her bonds but Mara had a firm grip on her

" Trying to go somewhere missy" Mara whistled in her ear

Mara threw Kiara down on the ground in front of a huge throne. Kiara knew who was sitting on their without even looking up. Mara came up behind Kiara and took out the gag

" Azula" Kiara said

" Kiara, how nice to see you again" Azula crooned walking over to the young girl

" Where is Marcus" Kiara yelled " What did you do with him"

" We made sure that traitor was taken care of" Azula whispered to Kiara " bring out my nephew"

Kiara gasped once she saw Marcus. His face was badly burned and bruised, his eye was swollen and filled with pus. His arm's were scarred and bloody, he was so weak he could hardly walk.

_He was probably tortured for infomation to find me _Kiara thought

" Marcus" Kiara started

**MEANWHILE...**

" Hey guys I just caught us a Squirrel" Kaelan said coming back from the woods " It looks very juciy and..."

He gasped at the site of the burned down camp. Tai and Kiara were nowhere to be found

"Fire nation" he said pacing back and forth

" They just go and leave me, I am not good enough to capture" Kaelan said " Anyway I have to save them, they are my friends. I just have to not get distracted by anything moving"

Kaelan heard a rustle in the bushes

" Who is there" Kaelan whispered, drawing his knife

Out jumped

" Tayel there you are" Screamed Kaelan to the earth fox belonging to Tai " Do you know where goldie is"

Tayel shook his head

" Alright Tayel let us go and find Tai and Kiara" Kalean whispered to the Fox " Now which way did they go"

It was clearly the ash road left behind by the fire nation

" Lets follow the ash road Tayel" Kaelan whispered

" Follow the ash road. Follow the ash road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, Follow the Ash road. Follow the Ash, Follow the , Ash, Follow the Ash road" Kaelan sang **( This line is to the song follow the yellow brick road from the Wizard of Oz)**

**Sorry you had to wait so long for this. I been busy lately**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS TO Dark At Noon for suggesting names for Aira**

**" Alright Tayel let us go and find Tai and Kiara" Kalean whispered to the Fox " Now which way did they go"**

**It was clearly the ash road left behind by the fire nation**

**" Lets follow the ash road Tayel" Kaelan whispered**

**" Follow the ash road. Follow the ash road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, Follow the Ash road. Follow the Ash, Follow the , Ash, Follow the Ash road" Kaelan sang**

* * *

" Kiara" Marcus said trying to get closer to her

He was immediatly pulled back away from her and taken out of Kiara's eyesight. Azula leaned in close to Kiara

" My my Kiara. You have become emotionally attached to Marcus haven't you" Azula said grabbing her chin, pulling it closer to her face " You will never see him or the light of day ever again"

Kiara struggled against her bonds.

" Take her to the prison" Azula said walking to her throne

" Wait. No!" Kiara said struggling out of Mayle's grasp

" Get her out of my sight Mayle" Azula said

Mayle dragged Kiara out of the Throne room

" You can cause a lot of trouble for a sixteen year old" Said Mayle in her thick British Accent

Kiara travelled through a dark, winding corridor to a prison cell down the hall. She was thrown into the wall, and smashed her head into a wall which caused her to faint. She could barely hear the voice that rung through the darkness

" Hey, are you ok"

* * *

Kiara woke up in a pool of blood. A girl, about 17 years old hovered over her. She had blue eyes and blond hair that was twisted down her back. A scar went from the bottom of her lip to the top. She wore orange and yellow drapes and had brown gloves covering tattoos. Pieces of her blond hair framed around her face.

" Hey are you ok?" She said, her voice sweet as honey

" Yea. I am fine" Kiara said trying to get up.

The girl's soft hand pushed her down

" Don't get up yet" She said her eyes glowing in the candlelight " You have a concussion and lost a lot of blood"

" How long have I been out?" I asked her

" Three days" She said " What's your name?"

" Kiara" Kiara said " You are?"

" Aira"

" Nice to meet you Aira" Kiara said slowly getting up

Kiara's blue robes had splats of blood from her head. Her knee high boots had rips and shreads in it. Her black hair was fresh with blood. Her blue eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. The burn mark on her wrist was infected, had blisters surrounding it.

" Your hair is soaking" Aira said walking up to Kiara " Its blood isn't it?"

" I think so"

" Let me dry it for you" Aira said

Before Kiara could reply Aira had blasted a wave of air at her. It dried her hair in 10 seconds

" An Anirbender!" Kiara said

" Yea" Aira said " I can tell by the colour of your robes that you are a waterbender"

" I am more then a waterbender"


End file.
